Las islas del eco
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Un sueño y una premonición a un fatídico destino. Aviso:Este fic participa en el reto especial: Halloween del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas Personaje: Sasuke.


**Las islas del Eco**

 _D_ _isclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría._

 _Aviso:_ _Este fic participa en el reto especial: Halloween del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas_

* * *

«Tapate los oídos, no te acerques mucho… Mantén distancia y no mires abajo. Cállate y sigue pensando. Navega en las profundidades de un mar azul y un cielo nublado»

«Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, ya no era capaz de recordarla, seguía lejana y ausente. Muchos se preguntaran entonces por que aparecía en sus sueños cada noche y el motivo por el cual se ponía nostálgico. Su nombre se había borrado, su rostro también. Pero ese eco de su voz seguía ahí, tan potente que…»

—Estupideces.

Sasuke se recostó en su cama. Odiaba mucho cuando Naruto comenzaba a narrar sus historias, según su perspectiva su amigo tenía gran imaginación pero muy poco intelecto. A él desde luego que no le interesaba en lo absoluto esas historias dramáticas de amor ni desesperanza. Le asqueaban.

—Es una linda historia, el Capitán Yonno sufrió de un mar de amores. ¿Puedes creer que por eso su barco se haya hundido?

—Tonterías Naruto. Vete a dormir.

Se dio un giro sobre su propia cama, esperando ya no escuchar esa chillante voz.

—Oye Sasuke—Naruto seguía del otro extremo de la habitación. No podía ver a su amigo con claridad debido a la nula luz, pero sí era capaz de sentir su mal humor—, ¿desde hace cuánto no estamos en Tierra?

Sasuke pareció meditarlo, solo por un instante.

—Dos años tres meses.

—¡Eso es mucho! No quiero desilusionarnos, en verdad. Pero puede que…

—¿Estás de broma? Naruto eso es imposible—Le señaló—, si hemos estado en alta mar es porque tenemos una misión. Prometimos ante la Reina que no le fallaríamos y que recuperaríamos…

—¿Tanto te cuesta decir su nombre?

—No. Simplemente es muy redundante decirlo. Los dos sabemos porque estamos aquí. Vete a dormir de una maldita vez.

—Admite que has estado como yo estos últimos años, si te cuestioné del tiempo que hemos estado aquí es para que te des cuenta que puede que ella nunca aparezca. Me duele, demonios que duele como una llaga clavada, ¡en serio! Pero he tenido sueños, y no son nada buenos. Puede que ella ya no esté aquí y eso lastima.

—Lo que sea. No hay pruebas y mientras tanto cumpliremos nuestra misión.

—¿Estás seguro que solo lo haces por Tsunade? ¿No será acaso que sí te importa lo que le haya sucedido?

—No me importa ni me interesa. Ahora deja de molestar.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Era extraño en él darse por vencido, pero no malinterpreten, el tiempo siempre tiene esa peculiar característica de cambiar a las personas y aunque le costara trabajo reconocer debía admitir que él ya no tenía esa esperanza. Su amiga de la infancia pudiera que estuviera muerta. Un día ellos como buenos caballeros se fueron al Reino de Camberra, todo había transcurrido con normalidad, era una misión de tantas, más el regreso fue lo que marcó la diferencia: La maga Sakura ya no estaba. Muchos pensaron que quizá había huido del reino de la Hoja, pero los que la conocían sabían que eso era falso. Ella no podría abandonar el reino así como así, y menos en momentos en los cuales la guerra estaba cerca.

Regresando a esos dos años tres meses él se había ofrecido como voluntario para irla a buscar. Sasuke se unió de mala gana argumentando que «la molestia rosada» seguro estaba jugando a hacerse la interesante en otro lugar. Los primeros meses fue una búsqueda por Tierra constante, yendo y viniendo de ciudades lejanas y cercanas. Preguntando por esa chica de cabello peculiar. Pero nadie sabía de ella.

—Vayan a Cimeria, Caballeros—Les había dicho Tsunade con el semblante más sombrío que jamás hubieran imaginado—, Sakura estaba en medio de una investigación sobre ciertos espectros luminosos que podían contener magia arcana. Quizá ella…

—Cimeria, mi reina, está del otro lado del continente. Nos llevara por lo menos tres meses llegar a caballo hasta allá.

—Caballero Sasuke, siempre tan oportuno—dijo molesta—, irán en barco junto con el Capitán Hatake. Él conoce muy bien los mares…

—Cabe la posibilidad de que Sakura Haruno no esté en Cimeria, mi reina. ¿Qué sugiere en ese caso?

—¡Sasuke!—Naruto había fruncido el ceño y no evitó darla un codazo—, Sakura aparecerá, tengo ilusión…

—Hay un último lugar—Tsunade se dirigió a un estante lleno de libros y desempolvó uno en particular. Se veía viejo y maltratado por el tiempo. Sin embargo lo alzó para que ellos pudieran observarlo—, cuenta una vieja leyenda de que hay una isla. Nadie ha llegado hasta allá, o por lo menos no se sabe de alguien vivo.

—¿Y cómo se sabe eso?—Naruto se inclinó un poco más para ver el título del libro. Mas Tsunade parecía ocultarlo.

—Son leyendas Caballero. Ni a mí me consta que sea verdad, mi abuelo solía contármelas cada noche después de acostarme y decía que en las Islas del Eco habitaban seres muy extraños.

—¿Las Islas del Eco?

Sasuke despertó con ganas de matar a Naruto, ganas de callarle la boca de una vez y que no estuviera alardeando sobre lo bonito que era el mar. Esas eran meras tonterías, además. ¡Por un carajo que no había dormido ni un poco! Siempre el mismo sueño, y la misma sensación. Sakura no significaba nada, ella era un cero a la izquierda, un pequeño e insignificante grano de sal que podía pasar desapaercibido. Mas una parte de su mente le decía que no todo era así.

—Tal parece que estamos perdidos.

Aquella oración lo sacó de su trance. Se sujetó bien a un barril de madera y observó al capitán.

Kakashi Hatake tenía un ojo parchado y se le afiguraba más a un pirata que a un capitán.

—¿Qué?—Naruto soltó un grito desde el otro lado del barco y alzó los brazos. Sasuke en ese momento creyó que su amigo se estaba volviendo completamente loco por la manera en que su cuerpo se movía y del como pataleaba—, ¡Kakashi! La reina Tsunade dijo que usted era experimentado, ¿cómo es posible?

—Caballero—Kakashi hizo un ademán de mano, al instante un hombre de cabello café y rostro sereno se acercó con un pergamino—, es bien sabido que nadie ha visitado las Islas del Eco.

—Son cuentos—Agregó Sasuke con aburrimiento—,¿no creerás que son ciertos Naruto?

—¡Demonios! ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos navegado? Yo…Yo no soy un tonto. Últimamente no hemos visto ni un pedacito de tierra, ni una sola palmera. ¡Estamos perdidos!

—No—Kakashi miró a lo lejos del mar—, no estamos lejos de Tierra. Lo sé.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Hemos visitado un montón de ciudades marítimas, y nunca lo había visto con esa expresión. Exijo una respuesta.

Sasuke ya no quiso escuchar más de eso. Era suficiente, así que se apartó de ellos. ¿Para que escuchar más? Si estaban perdidos sería una desgracia, es decir, a él en lo personal no le agradaba el mar, le hacía sentir extraño, una sensación de estar aislado y una soledad un tanto bizarra. Le causaba náuseas y asco. Ese olor a sal y frescura siempre lo inundaba, ¿y qué decir de la humedad? Estaba por todos lados, en las sabanas, en el vino, en la comida, ¡en su ropa! No había mucho que decir, salvo que quería estar en el cuartel del Castillo de la Hoja. No lo consideraba como su hogar pero era lo más cercano a uno, añoraba un poco esos días de cabalgata y de esgrima. Cazar jabalíes y mirar las estrellas haciéndose creer un astrónomo de astros lejanos.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Si lo que decía el capitán Kakashi sobre estar perdidos era verdad… Había ínfimas posibilidades de volver.

 _Volver…_

Instintivamente se tocó el brazo al sentir un aire helado, algo inusual en el mar. Por lo regular el sol quemaba su piel y el sonido de los mosquitos llegaba hasta sus oídos. Pero no ese día.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Y por mera corazonada se dirigió al estribor…

Lo primero que observó fue una quietud muy peculiar: No había gente, el ruidoso de su amigo no estaba, ni el Capitan Kakashi ni sus ayudantes.

—¡Naruto!—No supo por que actuó tan arrebatado, ni el porqué gritó a su amigo como si estuviera en peligro. En ese momento deseó que le estuviera jugando una mala treta, y que al final el rubio saliera diciendo "Te he pillado, bastardo".

Pasaron algunos segundos, los cuales se le hicieron más que eternos.

"¿Regularmente que haces cuando tienes miedo Sasuke" Le había preguntado Sakura en aquella ocasión. Fue una tarde de primavera a las afueras del Castillo. Él montando en un caballo y ella caminando con aquel vestido largo.

"Yo nunca tengo miedo Sakura"

"Apuesto a que hay días en que sí lo tienes. Dime… ¿Qué haces en esos casos?"

"Eres molesta Sakura"

"No tienes remedio Sasuke. Yo cuando tengo miedo pienso en ti y todo se va, son pocas las veces en las que me he sentido…"

"Tener miedo es de débiles Sakura"

Esa conversación parecía lejana, pero también le provocaba escalofríos. Sakura se había ido una semana después de esa plática y hasta la fecha que no aparecía. Y el hecho de que nadie le respondiera en el barco no mejoraba nada.

El cielo estaba más nublado que nunca, y no debía ser un genio para saber que una gran tormenta se avecinaba.

—¡Kakashi!

Su grito hizo eco, hasta tuvo que dar unos pasos atrás para no caer de la impresión por su propia voz.

A lo lejos pudo visualizar una isla, o lo que parecía una. Ni lento ni perezoso corrió hacia el timón, ahí en una caja de madera Kakashi guardaba sus planos y su rosa de los vientos. Él sabía cómo leer un mapa y usar una brújula, desde luego que eso no cambiaría la situación pero sí lo haría sentir un poco mejor.

—Es imposible que estas sean las Islas del Eco…—Murmuró más para sí mismo que para alguien más. ¿En verdad Sakura sería capaz de llegar a unas islas solitarias y tan tétricas? Se preguntó Sasuke. Mas no había respuestas, dudaba mucho que su amiga de la infancia osara a tal cosa. Era demasiado incluso si lo hacía en plan de mera investigación sobre la magia.

Tomó el mapa y trató de ubicarse, sin embargo su mano temblaba y eso era extraño. Él que siempre había tenido el control de la situación sentía su sangre helada y como la punta de sus dedos estaba muy fría. ¿Así se sentiría el miedo? En su cuerpo podía sentir ligeros piquetes, y una sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago.

En modo de trance dejó caer el mapa junto con la brújula. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar ese sonido de algo quebrándose, frágil.

La proa no estaba muy lejos, así que sus pies se movieron con una facilidad increíble. Y por más que quería detenerse le era imposible, estaba poseído.

Su mente le pedía parar, le indicaba que no estaba bien y que debía regresar a su habitación, o cuanto menos a la bodega de alimentos. Pero no fue así. Las olas comenzaron a moverse y alzarse tan frenéticas que el agua comenzó a entrar en el barco. Nadie lo manejaba, nadie estaba en el timón…

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido. Y pese a todo pronostico se sentía bien de ese modo.

Un rayo errante de sol pegó contra su cara, haciéndolo regresar de ese trance inducido. ¿Qué había pasado? Era una buena pregunta y quiso encontrar esa respuesta. Mas lo único que encontró fue a sí mismo sentado en la arena.

 _En la arena._

¡Dios! Se despertó tan rápído como pudo y buscó en el horizonte el barco. Por más que quiso ponerse de pie le era imposible, algo lo frenaba y eso lo hacía sentirse inútil.

Si fuera un hombre como Naruto muy posiblemente lloraría, pero él no era así. Había pasado por muchas cosas en la vida como para quejarse de estupideces de ese tipo.

—No debiste haber venido aquí, hombre extraño.

Al instante volteó a donde provenía aquella voz.

Si su vista no le fallaba se trataba de una mujer, ojos perlados y un cabello tan largo que se le antojaba tocarlo. Pero no era momento de tener esos pensamientos.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Qué quien soy yo? Una mejor pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Estoy perdido.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se permitió juguetear un poco en la orilla del mar.

—Eres afortunado, extraño viajero.

Sasuke escuchó su voz y estaba vez se sintió relajado, la chica era dulce. Un arrullo como ningún otro.

—¿Por qué soy afortunado?

—Regularmente las serpientes abundan en esta región, desconozco si se ha tragado tu barco…

—¿Serpientes?

—Seguro que las conoces viajero. Tú…Tú no deberías estar aquí.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy perdido.

—Estás lejos de tu hogar, ¿cierto?

—Sí—De repente se sintió extrañado, le estaba respondiendo todo a esa chica de pronunciados senos y piel nívea. Y eso no era muy común en su actitud tan fría y estoica—, tengo sed.

—¿Sed?

—Sí. Sed—Le dolía la cabeza también, pero ese detalle podía pasar a segundo plano, en ese instante su boca estaba seca y dolía—, agua.

La chica meneó la cabeza y se arrastró hacia él.

—Nosotras no tomamos agua…

—¿Nosotras?

—¿Sabes quién soy?—Ella esperó una respuesta. Hacía muchos años que un humano no visitaba las Islas del Eco. Para su desgracia tampoco regresaban, así que tener a un hombre de la especie humana era tan extraño, pero más extraño todavía que él no supiera quién era ella—, ¿verdad?

—No—Respondió tajante. ¡Joder! Lo único que veía era una mujer de cabello largo, curvas muy desarrolladas y un rostro de ángel. Y no quería reparar en el hecho de que estaba desnuda. Sin ninguna prenda, supuso entonces que o estaba soñando o que se encontraba en una zona muy lejana a la civilización. Trató de recordar sus clases de geografía por un momento, pero por más que quería recordar todo le parecía lejano. Hasta el hecho de que el barco y su mejor amigo ya no estaban con él.

—Solo no mires acá abajo. Manten tu vista en frente y no la despegues. Yo…Yo no puedo salir del agua o si no moriría viajero. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Yo soy una sirena.

—¿Sirena?—Estaba convencido de que en algun lugar había escuchado esa palabra. ¿Naruto se la había dicho? Quizá en una de sus tantas aventuras lo había mencionado.

—No soy como tú, viajero. Tú eres un humano que vive dentro de la civilización a mucha distancia de aquí. Las islas del Eco no son un lugar para personas como tú.

—¿Islas del Eco? Esta debe ser una broma. Si Naruto te contrató para espantarme dime que lo ha conseguido, ¡vamos! ¿Cuánto te pagó? ¿100 monedas de oro? ¿1000? ¡Te duplico lo que te haya dado si me dejas ir!

—¿Hay más como tú aquí?—La chica perdió ese encanto en su voz y se mostró más seria. Sus labios formaron una línea recta.

—¡No sé! Sólo quiero regresar… ¡Déjame ir!

—Viajero del mundo humano, lo siento mucho… Pero este no es lugar para ti.

—Las Islas del Eco están aisladas de toda la civilización—Sentenció Tsunade con voz firme—, mi abuelo solía decir que ahí se originó el mundo, pero no me consta. Son leyendas nada más.

—¿Y qué haría Sakura en un lugar como ese?—Naruto estaba en la puerta sosteniendo su espada con una mano—, lo veo muy poco probable.

—Sakura investigaba los espectros luminosos. No lo sé, puede que ella pensara que ahí encontraría una pista para la obtención de más magia arcana y la restauración de la fuente divina.

—¿Y qué se supone que hay en esas islas?

—Naruto…—Tsunade entrecerró los ojos con molestia—, ahí hay seres especiales que manejaban muy bien la magia. O quizá los había, son leyendas.

—¿Quiénes?

—Sirena—Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras el sol pegaba duro contra su cara—, ¿este es el fin?

La chica jugueteó con sus dedos y asintió.

—Este lugar es sagrado humano. Tú no eres digno de estar aquí, es una verdadera pena que tengamos que…

—Está bien—Interrumpió—, sólo tengo una última pregunta.

—Adelante.

—¿Ha llegado una chica de cabello rosa a esta región?

—¿Cambiaría algo de tu vida si yo te respondo?

—Sí.

—¡Yamato! ¡Trae más hielo!

Naruto se encontraba hecho un lío. Había visto a su amigo alejarse hacia su habitación y supuso que quería estar solo. Vaya que sí, por un instante permitió que hiciera eso, al fin y al cabo ese era Sasuke… Un solitario. Mas se instranquilizó cuando no lo vio en su habitación. Cual niño pequeño comenzó a gritonear llamando la atención del capitán y los demás tripulantes.

Y fue ahí que lo vio: Su amigo estaba en la proa, sus brazos alzados y con un pie afuera del barco a punto de lanzarse hacia el agua.

El clima era inestable y las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre él. No dudó ni un minuto y corrió hacia Sasuke tan rápido como pudo, sin embargo cayó.

Fue como escuchar caer un saco de patatas al agua. Las gotas le salpicaron el rostro y se desfiguró de desesperación.

Actuó rápido y junto con Rock Lee, Shikamaru y un sujeto extraño llamado Shino lo ayudaron a rescatar a Sasuke. Por suerte no se había hundido mucho y también era posible que siguiera vivo.

Se percató entonces que ardía en fiebre. Sasuke nunca se enfermaba, y eso sólo quería decir que era casi el fin del mundo.

—Sirena…

—¿Qué?—Naruto terminó de ponerle una frazada sobre su cabeza cuando escuchó aquello.

—Está bien, sólo tengo una última pregunta.

—¡Demonios Sasuke, responde!—Naruto comenzó a preocuparse, supuso que su amigo estaba teniendo un muy mal sueño. Su palpitación iba y venía en un ritmo frenético.

—¿Ha llegado una chica de cabello rosa a esta región?

Paró de zarandearlo y prestó más atención a sus palabras. ¿Sasuke había dicho la palabra sirena? No estuvo muy seguro ya que había estado más entretenido en "resucitarlo" que en sus "sueños tontos".

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Sirena?

—Ella no ha estado aquí viajero.

—Entiendo…

—Cuando regreses entenderás lo que son las Islas del Eco.

—No lo comprendo.

—Escucha bien humano, abre los ojos y presta atención. No vayas más al norte y regresa de donde viniste o Senarya se tragara tu barco.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Buena suerte humano.

—¡No!

Sintió que el aire le regresaba a los pulmones y a todo su sistema.

—Sasuke idiota, ¡has despertado!—Naruto sonrió de medio lado—, menos mal.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Pasa que te volviste loco y quisiste matarte. Por suerte te rescatamos, ¿con quién estabas soñando?

—No debemos ir al Norte.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Por que no y fin!

—Kakashi tomó dirección norte hace muchas horas, de hecho hace unos minutos mencionó que vio una isla. Es raro porque el clima está nublado y las olas se…

—Se azotan con violencia. ¡No puede ser Naruto1 ¡Deben tomar dirección sur!

—¿Pero qué te ocurre?

—¡Debemos regresar! Sakura no está en las Islas del Eco, ella…

—Lo sé Sasuke, debimos saberlo desde un principio.

—No es momento de lamentarse por ella, es momento de…

—¡Chicos!

Un hombre de cabello castaño entró a la habitación, estaba preocupado y sostenía una espada.

—¡Hay serpientes por todos lados! Y creo que una ha picado al capitán, ¡debemos abandonar el barco! ¡Nos hundimos!

Sasuke abrió los ojos y deseó que fuera un sueño más.

Pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto...

* * *

 **N/A** Un final abierto, ya se podrán imaginar lo que pasara...

¿Y sobre Sakura? Meeeh. Hoy no tuve inspiración de poner una historia romántica ni SasuSaku, ni SasuHina. Más bien fue enfocado más a Sasuke, y a sus sueños locos. Lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde para salir de ellos.

Espero sea de su agrado y si así fue dejen un review.

¡Saludos a todos!

P.D Todavía sido viva aunque ya no esté tan seguido por aquí.


End file.
